


The King and the Lady

by Malkontent



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Corsetry, F/M, Goblins, Humor, Leather Kink, Restraints, Riding Crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God forgive me, I couldn't resist. Written for Porn Battle XIV with the prompt "Crossover, Labyrinth/RPF, Jareth/Lady Gaga, monsters, leather, glitter, riding crop"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Lady

“You failed to solve the Labyrinth…” Jareth said, half a smile gracing his face, “You’re mine now, my Lady.”

Gaga tugged on the leather straps that bound her wrists to the stone wall. Despite the delicate slimness of the straps, they held her tightly, limbs spread. There was magic in them, after all.

She turned to her captor with a wry grin. Her eyes glittered with metallic sparkles, her perfect skin shining in the torchlight. She wore nothing but a black leather corset that made her already supple figure breathtaking. Her naked breasts heaved as she looked into the Goblin King’s eyes.

“Who says I was playing to win?”

Jareth’s smile filled out, but there was a glint of malice beneath it.

“You may come to regret that strategy.”

He smacked his leather-tipped riding crop into his hand and she shivered at the sound. Gently, he ran the tip along her collarbone, down the front of her chest and over one pert nipple.

“Mmmmmm…” she purred, “You say that... but I’m not convinced yet. Show me your teeth, Your Majesty.”

Jareth eyed her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“Your wish is my command, my lady. Let’s just get this last little scrap out of the way first…”

He reached around her and took hold of the clasp on her corset.

“Oh… ummm…” she said, a sudden worried look in her eyes, “Let’s leave that on. I mean… we can work around it, right?”

“Nonsense,” he replied as his fingers flipped the clasps open one at a time, “I want to see you in your full glory.”

“No! Wait!” she shouted, but it was too late. The last clasp popped open and the corset fell off of her body. All at once, three slimy, fur-covered goblins fell out of her midsection into a heap on the floor. The now empty skin hung listlessly from the magical leather straps.

“What…” Jareth started to say, but for the first time that he could remember, he found himself at a loss for words.

One of the goblins looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” it screamed.

“He found us! Run for it!” the second added.

“Not good! Not good! Retreat!” the third finished as the trio quickly scampered away, leaving the bewildered goblin king staring after them.

“What…” he repeated, “Why you little… how dare you! Cretinous scum! I’ll have you swimming in the Bog of Eternal Stench! All of you!”

He threw his riding crop down on the ground and stomped his foot in frustration.

“Goblins…” he sighed, “Honestly….”


End file.
